Diskussion:Gial Ackbar/Legends
Irgendwie ist die Zusammenfassung komisch, den die finale Schlacht gegen das Imperium (also Endor) führte Ackbar von der Home One aus und nicht vom Lazarettschiff... :Ja, das stimmt! Ich werde es korrigieren... :Gruß Anakin Skywalker 12:12, 26. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::Na, da bist du mir zuvorgekommen, Ani. Aber auch nur, weil ich gleich noch ein paar Infos mehr ergänzt habe. Jetzt ist der Artikel wieder ein wenig ausführlicher geworden. Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 12:44, 26. Aug 2006 (CEST) Sprecher Weiss hier jemand wer Ackbar in der dt. Version von "Die Rückkehr der Jediritter" gesprochen hat? :Ja das war Arnold Marquis (der hat übrigends auch mal Bud Spencer synchronisiert).--Yoda41 Admin 16:56, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST), Ackbars Befreiung Stimmt es, dass Ackbar von den Rebellen bei Kessel befreit wurde? In Empire at War wir er beim Angriff auf die Forschungsstation über Corulag befreit. Admiral Ackbar 21:33, 3. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Also in Darksaber wird er befreit, als er mit Tarkin auf dem Weg nach Despayre ist. --Garm Bel Iblis Tee? 15:32, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Dann nehme ich mal an, dass das eine höherranige Quelle als Empire at War ist auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, warum die dann da so einen Humbug verzapft haben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:06, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ich habe EaW(und bin der Meinung, dass es hin und wieder die Kontinuität bricht ... Nachtschwestern und Rancors *lol*) nicht, weshalb ich mich bei meiner jetzigen Überarbeitungs des Artikels an Darksaber auch orientieren werde. --Garm Bel Iblis Tee? 18:08, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) Verbesserungsvorschläge Ich überarbeite ja im Moment den Artikel und wollte mich mal bei euch erkundigen, wie ihr die Erweiterungen findet und, ob ihr vielleicht schon Verbesserungsvorschläge für den Artikel habt. Über hilfreiche Ratschläge würde ich mich sehr freuen. Gruß, Garm Bel Iblis Tee? 17:32, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :sofern da etwas bekannt ist, fehlt noch, was Ackbar vor Ausrufung des Imperiums getan hat, seine Kindheit und so. Admiral Ackbar 17:52, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Also im Fact File ist nichts, StarWars.com auch nicht und in meinen anderen Quellen steht auch nichts. Anscheinend ist das eine Epoche über sein Leben, welche nicht bekannt ist oder die George Lucas mit der neuen Serie lüften wollte. Gruß, Garm Bel Iblis Tee? 17:56, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Hat sonst noch wer eine Idee ?--Garm Bel Iblis Tee? 11:50, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Wirklich niemand ? --Garm Bel Iblis Tee? 21:32, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Ich hab's jetzt endlich geschafft, den Artikel zumindest bis Die Zerschlagung der Ciutric-Hegemonie zu lesen. Zum Inhalt kann ich nichts sagen, ich habe zumindest nichts gefunden, das ich anders kenne. Die Formulierungen sind aber teilweise nicht so gut und undeutlich und manchmal wird auch nicht genug erklärt. Beispiele: "Ackbar speicherte jede der Informationen..." (über Tarkin) Heißt das, er merkte sich alles, oder hatte er ein Gerät zur Aufzeichnung der ganzen Daten? Es fragt sich auch, was es bedeutet, dass Ackbar in seiner Zeit die Verpinen zum Beitritt zur Rebellion überedet. Und wer Mon Mothma ist, erfährt man dort auch noch nicht. Etwas weiter heißt es, dass Han gefangen genommen wurde. Da wirkt es etwas komisch, wenn da ein paar Sätze später steht: Ackbar wollte mit ihm die Schiffe koordinieren, aber Solo war leider nicht da. Und im volgenden Text gibt es noch mehrere solcher Stellen. Bis zu Der Kriegsherr Zsinj werden auch keine Daten zu den Ereignissen genannt. -- Obi-Wan K. Admin 17:14, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Vielen Dank, Obi Wan K. Ich werde mich direkt um die Sachen kümmern und auch die Jahreszahlen einbauen. --17:16, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Stimmt und zu den Bildern, hab ich dir ja schon gesagt, aber nun mach ichs mal öffentlich, fidne ich, dass man eher Situationsbilder nehmen sollte, welche eben ereignisse aus dem Text verdeutlichen, verbildlichen. Also sind die ganzen Portraits nich so der Hit (wie auch bei Talon Karrde und Pelleaon übrigens auch). Da soltle man dann eher weniger Bilder und mehr Text schreiben und zur not auch mal ein Abschnitt ohne Bild haben.. was noch längst nich so schlimm ist wie sich 85 mal ein Bild von dem Kerl anzuschauen, denn soätistens nach dem zweiten wissen wir wie der aussieht. --Modgamers 17:19, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Ach und noch etwas, manchmal gibt es bei dir stellen, da willst du scheinbar etwas verlinken, und dann versuchst du den satz so hinzubiegen, damit der Begriff so auch hinkommt... aber man kann Han Solo ja auch so verlinken: der Kerl der die Leia dick gemacht hat .. das verschafft eienm zusätzliczhen Freiraum und passt/klingt meist besser. --Modgamers 17:26, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Viele haben lieber einen Artikel mit Porträtbildern als einen ohne und da das eine bedeutende Mehrheit darstellt, nehme ich lieber viele Porträtbilder. Ich weiß, wie man "so" verlinkt und werde mich bemühen, es umzustellen, und ein Beispiel wäre recht nett --Garm Bel Iblis Tee? 17:30, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Beispiele kann ich nicht geben.. os auf die schnelle, jedoch ist mir das halt mal irgendwie aufgefallen, vielleicht ist das aber auch nur ein subjektiver Eindruck... wegen den Bildern: Tja, da stoßen halt zwei idiologien auf einander. Die bilder bie Ackbar bei Endor, Palast der Winde und zur Ciutric hegemonie find ich ja noch in ordnung und passend, aber die andern Bilder sind in meinen augen halt schlichtweg sinnfrei... das sind welche für ne Infobox. Sie zeigen nichts besonderes... das ist halt meine meinung. Und auch wenn man Artikel hier nicht wirklich für sich sondern für die lesen schreibt, muss man kein heuchler werden und nur damit man ein pro mehr kricht nachher den Artikel mit Bildern erschlagen die im Endeffekt nicht viel bringen. --Modgamers 17:36, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Also mal ehrlich, solange es keine schlechten Bilder sind, kann man es doch dem Autors überlassen, wie er den Artikel gestaltet. Ich finde jedenfalls, dass die Bilder bei dem Artikel hier allesamt in Ordnung sind, auch wenn da manchen wohl ein bisschen zu wenig "Action" drin ist. Von mir aus soll er sie lassen, wenn irgendjemand die Bilder stören kann er ja bessere reintun. Gruß Kyle 17:42, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Darum geht es ja garnicht, viele Bilder sind ja nun anders wie zB. Gilad Pellaeon wo nun wirklich nur "Stillleben" verwendet wurden. Poblematisch wirds finde ich aber wenn die Bilder im Falschne Kontext stehen wie zB. das des Prov. Ratens welches zu einer Situation 6 NSY zeigen soll, aber aus einem Comic stammt (denn ich habe) und 5 NSY spielt... damit würde er eher eine (oder ein paar) überschrift(en) weiter oben mehr sinn machen. Die Bilder sollten nach möglichkeit situationen Zeigen und dann aber auch im richtigen Kontext stehen, damit man dem lesen nicht sonstwas verkauft. --Modgamers 17:46, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich weiß, dass der Comic 5 NSY spielt, aber in Gespensterstaffelwird zum Beispiel auch ein Bild der Exekutor benutzt, weil die Eisenfaust ein Schiff dieser Klasse war, weshalb ich ein Bild einer Ratssitzung für passend hielt. Und ich sage ja auch nicht, dass sie zur Zeit der Virus-Krise war, sondern, dass es eine war. --Garm Bel Iblis Tee? 17:47, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) J.. man kann ne menge machen... ich finds halt nur nicht richtig (zwar nicht komplet falsch, aber auch nicht der Weisheit letzter Schluss) --Modgamers 17:50, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Ich lasse sie trotzdem mal im Artikel. --Garm Bel Iblis Tee? 17:52, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Ich bin jetzt fertig und @OWK: Daten sind eingefügt. --Garm Bel Iblis Tee? 19:03, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Exzellent-Abstimmung August/September 2007 (bestanden) * : Dieser Artikel hat meiner Meinung nach die Auszeichnung Exzellent verdient, weil er in flüssigem Text und bemerkenswerter Ausführlichkeit über eine herausragende Persönlichkeit informiert. Er ist für die Jedipedia eine Bereicherung, so wie Ackbar es für die Rebellen war - und nein, das ist hier keine Falle! Kyle 01:32, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Ja da kann ich nur zustimmen, schöner artikel.--Yoda41 Admin 09:42, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Ein exzellenter Artikel über den großen Strategen der Allianz. MfG - Cody 09:48, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Lang und sehr ausfürlich!! Mace Windu 33 10:03, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Guter Text und die Bilder ergänzen diesen noch zusätzlich...Pro! Inaktiver Benutzer 10:17, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Ein grandioser Artikel zu dem Taktiker der Rebelen. Schade, dass er das Ende des Vong Krieges nicht erleben konnte.Boba 16:18, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Bitte Signatur nachtragen, Boba. --Bel Iblis Tee? 16:01, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) **Häää, wie ist das denn passiert? Boba 16:18, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) ***Keine Ahnung, merkwürdig. Ach ja, antwortest du mir noch auf deiner disku? --Bel Iblis Tee? 16:19, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Sehr ausführlich und informativ, gut zu lesen, ein exzellenter Artikel zu einem exzellenten Strategen. Wirklich hervoragende Arbeit von den Autoren. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 01:25, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) * Grandioser und ausführlicher Artikel, passende Zitate wurden gewählt, Formulierung ist klar verständlich und der artikel ist flüssig zu lesen. Gruß--General Grievous 15:37, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Da wurde aus den Quellen aber eine ganze Menge rausgeholt. Bravo! | Meister Yoda 18:15, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) | * : Da ich den Artikel ja geschrieben habe, enthalte ich mich einer pro oder kontra Stimme. Trotzdem möchte ich mich bei Ben, der sich den Artikel noch einmal angesehen hat, Yoda41 für die Gespensterstaffelbücher und Kyle, der den Artikel in der Bearbeitungsphase immer Typos korrigiert hat bedanken. Danke :-). --Bel Iblis 15:13, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) **Beim letzten Satz fehlt ein bedanken Bild:;-).gif Boba 15:23, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) **Hätte dir auch passieren können :-P. --Bel Iblis 15:27, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Puh, fertig! Und was soll ich sagen... bei so einem Artikel verschlägt es mir ja fast die Sprache. Das ist eine außerordentliche Leistung, wirklich außerordentlich. Ich habe es wirklich genossen den Artikel zu lesen. Normalerweise lese ich Artikel im Bearbeiten-Modus, doch diesmal war das gar nicht nötig, sodass ich mich voll auf den Inhalt konzentrieren konnte. Und das ist einfach nur gigantisch, was einem hier an Informationen präsentiert werden. Die Illustrationen sind schön gewählt. Wir reden hier zweifellos von einem der besten Artikel der Jedipedia, was nun auch offiziell so ausgezeichnet werden muss. Zurzeit fliegen einem aber auch die Super-Artikel um die Ohren... bei uns gibt es wohl kein Sommerloch :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:41, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Ja, das war mal wieder eine Gemeinschaftsproduktion, die sich sehen lassen kann. Aber ohne Asajj/Bel Iblis hätten wir die ganzen Infos sicher nicht so fix zusammengekriegt. Ben Kenobi Admin 21:47, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) :*Jep, das zeigt zu was kollektive Zusammenarbeit imstande ist. Das finde ich echt faszinierend, dass dann so ein Werk bei raus kommt ^^ --Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:51, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) :**Hätte Ben den Artikel nicht nocheinmal generalüberholt wäre der längst nicht so gut... ich hab die Infos geliefert und er hat es nocheinmal geschliffen, damit es funkelt :). --Bel Iblis 21:59, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Es ist schon alles gesagt. Absolut Exzellent. --Vandale 198 21:49, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Ein außergewöhnlicher Artikel.Tobias 21:56, 20.Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Also meine Stimme hat er. Kann sich wirklich sehen lassen! --Anakin 21:57, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Schöner Artikel gefällt mir! :) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:15, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Für einen, der eigentlich kein Hauptcharakter ist, ist dieser Artikel sehr Informativ.--The Collector 15:18, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Sehr gut geschrieben und meiner Meinung ist auch alles Wissenswerte im Artikel enthalten. Exzellent! Gruß FarmBoy 12:54, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Ich habe lange gebraucht bis ich fertig war. Also wirklich richtig super der Artikel. Und wie viel Informationen es über ihn gibt obwohl er doch in den Filmen keine Hauptrolle hat, und die Informationen wurden super in den Artikel geschrieben. --Der Heilige Klingone 16:47, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) Dieser Artikel wurde mit Siebzehn Fürstimmen, keiner Gegenstimme und Zwei Enthaltungen zu einem exzellenten Artikel ausgezeichnet. Die Abstimmung ist beendet.--The Collector 00:02, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) Tod Mal ganz erhlich das war doh ein unerhrenhafter Tod für Admiral Ackbar oder nur so eine Rand in Vereint durch die Macht oder es hätte zumindest so sein müssen das er nach dem Sieg sterben müssen aber naja ich fand den Tod unerhenhaft nach seinen Siegen und seinen Erfolg(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.232.50.190 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 28. Jul. 2009, 20:34:03) :Ist halt persönliche Meinung, er hat ein erfolgreiches Leben geführt, und stirbt in hohem Alter, was soll an einem gewaltsamen Tod ehrenhafter sein? Pandora Diskussion /\ Admin 20:50, 28. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Er meint damit bestimmt das z.B Nach dem Sieg über die Vong es eine feier hätte geben müssen wo Ackbar auch gewesen ist und das er Ruhig während der Feier einschläft oder ebend erst nach dem Krieg. Aber er hat schon recht nur so am rand so nach den Motto "Ach bevor ich es vergesse Ackbar ist tod" ist schon etwas blöd nicht war irgentwie anders hätte man das machen müssen Zitat Nur ein kleiner Hinweiß: Also ich finde nicht, dass das Zitat am Anfang des Artikels Ackbar-typisch ist. Das sollte vielleicht durch eines ersetzt werden, das auch zu ihm passt. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 20:53, 28. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Nun ja, ich habe mich für ein Zitat entschieden, dass möglichst viel über Ackbar aussagt und (da es ja ein Filmcharakter ist) auch aus dem Film stammt. Und bevor ich mir hier It's a trap! antue, verwende ich lieber das Zitat, das seinen Glauben und Vertrauen an die Macht zutagebringt. Bel Iblis 01:18, 29. Jul. 2009 (CEST) 29 NSY Ist bekannt woran oder warum er gestorben ist? Das würde ich noch ergänzen wenns dazu Quellen gibt! 78.35.151.83 20:54, 16. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Er starb. Das weiß man. --''Bel Iblis'' 21:00, 16. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Altersschwäche er war um die 70 Jahrwe wenn ich mich nicht irre mein Freund (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.232.28.117 (Diskussion) 6. Aug. 2010, 19:39:27) :::Nur weil er alt war, heisst es nicht, dass er an Alter gestorben ist. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 09:49, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST)